


The Others

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #34:  If Inception didn’t exist what would the team members be doing?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Others

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #34: If Inception didn’t exist what would the team members be doing?

It begins as a tipsy conversation after a job well done in some bar in Zurich.

Yusuf starts talking about parallel universes and the notion of a world _without_ inception proves to be an enticing “what if” debate.

But where amused nostalgia (for roads not taken) leads the charge, serious contemplation crashes the party. Truth be told they’d be scattered throughout the world, living safe lives, never knowing the true greatness just beyond their grasps.

And the team, the pseudo-family they’ve become, would never exist.

They decide it’s better to let those other versions of themselves worry about “what ifs”.

  



End file.
